


Annyeong Kwon Yuri

by waterbottles



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottles/pseuds/waterbottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri looks back at her past few years with Kyuhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annyeong Kwon Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a really old ~~embarrassing~~ fanfic of mine (from 2010, to be exact) from my [LiveJournal](http://water-bottles.livejournal.com/). I'm posting it in AO3 so I can have all of my works in one place, because one day LiveJournal might just suddenly disappear from the face of the earth who knows shrug shrug.
> 
> I'm no longer in the SuJu and SNSD fandom, but I still have a soft spot for Kyu.

As a young girl, you were already quite a tomboy. It was probably all thanks to your older brother, who raised you on toy trucks and plastic water guns, and taught you taekwondo and baseball. You hated lipgloss because it made you look like you just ate too much greasy burgers, and besides, it smelled funny anyway.  
  
But if there was one thing you loved, it was dancing. Even if the steps were sometimes girly, you didn't care. Everyday, at dance practice, you'd train your heart out.  
  
Excellent, Yuri. Very fluid, your pretty young dance teacher would say, nodding her head in approval.  
  
After some time, you forgot your toy trucks and taekwondo, and began to dream of being like the girls of S.E.S or FinkL, with pretty hair and equally pretty music videos.  
  
A few years later, you would get into that great big company called SM Entertainment because of your lovely dancing. Your parents were proud of you, and so was your brother, even if he felt a little sad that you weren't his little baby butch anymore. You laugh at him, and you assure him that you'll never be one of those wussies who cry over stupid boys all the time.  
  
But then you meet Cho Kyuhyun, and you wish you had never promised your brother anything at all.  
  
-  
  
Cho Kyuhyun was not exactly your regular boy. He didn't talk much, and he always looked like he was going to fall sick any moment, but he was actually a pro at two rather different things: computer gaming and singing.  
  
You liked him a lot though. Very much, really.  
  
After your trainee friend Yoona dragged you along to meet her secret-crush-friend Donghae, he had also dragged along their group's newly-added maknae. He barely said anything during the lunch date, except for some few snarky remarks at Donghae, but you couldn't help staring at him, like how you couldn't take your eyes off the first ever baseball mitt you got back when you were five.  
  
You decided to ask for his number from some other trainees at SM, but he beat you to it.  
  
"Annyeong Kwon Yuri" was the first message you got from him. You never deleted it, but it was only a matter of time before you accidentally split your flip phone into two. You got a new phone, along with more new messages from him.  
  
According to Sungmin and Jungsoo, he liked girls with pretty foreheads and pretty legs. You decide to grow your bangs out, and start wearing shorts. You feel a bit pathetic, but you shrug it off. Sometimes, when he didn't have schedules, he would ask to have lunch with you, and he'd bring along his laptop to show you Starcraft, his favorite game. You liked real games better, but you knew better than to say it out loud.  
  
One time you see him hanging out with a pretty long-legged trainee named Sooyoung, and it almost breaks your heart into thirteen pieces. You try to comfort yourself with the fact that she has bangs, and will yourself not to cry. Maybe you did, but just in your sleep. It doesn't count, right, oppa? You send a mental message to your older brother.  
  
It isn't long before you get placed under a nine-member girl group, coincidentally together with the trainee you got so jealous of, Sooyoung. But you both get along well, and she even tells you about her big crush on Hankyung. The two of you begin to grow closer to each other, not because of the secret, but because you were relieved she didn't like Kyuhyun. Your Kyuhyun.  
  
-  
  
Three months before your group's official debut, he falls into a coma, and you wonder why you're still breathing.  
  
This time you cry hard. Harder than you've ever cried before. And this time you know it's gonna count.  
But you go on with your dancing, because there isn't much you can do except that, and cry. You refuse to visit him at the hospital. You feel like a coward, but you know things would get better.  
  
It was only a matter of time.  
  
-  
  
It really was only a matter of time before he got well. But it was also this 'matter of time' that made things change.  
  
There was their second album, and then their expansion to China. And then the third one. He was all grown-up, wearing suits and bowties, his wavy dark brown hair sometimes getting into his eyes. And then they had to go back to China again.  
  
You were busy too. Three months of nonstop promotions. A bit of rest, and then promotions again, for another song this time. In between all of these, there were barely any messages. You wonder if he still remembers you, since you almost never get to see each other. Except on music shows and concerts sometimes, but then again he was always surrounded by his hyungs, and so were you by your unnies and dongsaengs. There were formal bows exchanged during some rare instances, and again you wonder whatever happened to that boy who explained the intricacies of Starcraft to you over a lunch date.  
  
-  
  
In your dorm room, Yoona tells you, with big bright eyes, that Donghae will be back from China anytime this week.  
  
Finally, you think to yourself. A few more days and your poor roommate might have gone crazy.  
You smile at her supportively, and fall asleep after muttering a tired good-night.  
  
-  
  
One morning, however, when you wake up after a particularly schedule-filled day, you check your phone and find a message from an unfamiliar number.  
  
You open it, and it reads:  
  
"Annyeong Kwon Yuri."


End file.
